


【SK】逆途(番外)

by oyi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyi/pseuds/oyi





	【SK】逆途(番外)

接的 哦咦！小米粥 大大的文，第一次写SK就是有??的番外，写的不好一定要原谅，自己的坑也构思的差不多了，希望大家捧场，最后说一句写车真的好难，天知道我怎么写出来的，好啦不废话了看文

——————————————————————

三月的曼谷与往常一样燥热，让人们的负面情绪在太阳的炙烤下持续发酵，但随着时间的流逝，到了夜晚温度渐渐消散，不得不说还是很舒心的。淡淡的月光平铺在落地窗前的花园里，白天里一阵阵的热风也应景的降了温度，路上散步的行人三三两两的走在路上，缓解缓解压抑了一天的心情，有说有笑的聊着今天看到的人、发生的事。  
今天的singto心情格外的好，这几年的狮头帮可谓是风生水起，早些时候的几个老滑头势力也早已被铲除干净，最重要的一点是他那个可爱的小男友也不知不觉中和他正式在一起三年了。从一大早坐在办公室里的时候就哼着不知名的调调，满脑子都想的是他的小男友 ，如果不是还剩了一点点工作，他怎么舍得抛下家里那个香香软软的白团子坐在办公室里收拾着一堆不想看到的文件。  
singto知道kit最近忙的忘记了自己生日，虽然还是违背了自己想让他做自己的初衷，特地给他安排了一个不大不小的任务并嘱咐他一定要在晚上八点前赶回来。趁着订完蛋糕时间还早，于是这位帮主大人不慌不忙的把自己收拾的十分吸睛，肌肉的饱满将西服的线条演绎的恰到好处，胸前的蓝宝石胸针体现了这套衣服的主人的品味，袖口的钻石袖扣提醒着人们男人身份的特殊。金丝边的眼镜为这个剑眉星目的男人平添了几分柔和。平常在家里会放下来的刘海，今天也特地的梳了上去，去拿蛋糕的时候自然是收到了百分之两百的回头率，但这丝毫没有引起帮主大人的注意，早早的就带着蛋糕回到了家里。  
家，还是那个他们一起生活过好几年的小窝，家里的装潢没有大的改变，唯一变了的就是原来两人分开住的房间变成了一个房间，房子里多了许多属于krist的东西。singto进了家门放下了手里的东西，从酒柜里拿出了一瓶红酒放在了冰桶里，又从橱柜里拿出餐具和高脚杯仔仔细细的摆在餐桌上。singto收拾完这一切之后，抬头看了看墙上的挂钟，离八点还有一个小时。于是拿起红酒瓶给自己倒了一杯酒，悠悠然的走到沙发前坐了下来，摇晃着红酒杯，盯着墙上的挂钟一点点的转动。酒杯的杯壁上反射着singto自己都不曾察觉的温柔和一丝不受控制的微笑。  
时间一分一秒地流逝，singto看着墙上的挂钟心里默数：〔5、4、3、2、1、、、0〕心中预想的门锁被钥匙转开的声音并没有响起，响起的是手机line的提示singto眸子一暗，转身放下酒杯，拿起手机点开聊天界面  
♡kit♡：『p'sing，我今天可以稍微晚一些回去吗？今天碰上了一个原来帮过我很多忙的p，我答应过要请他吃饭的。』  
singto眉头一皱〔p？吗〕

sing：）『……』  
♡kit♡：『p'sing生气了吗？』  
sing：）『没有』  
♡kit♡：『那我十点半之前回去好吗？』  
sing：）『好吧，早点回来』  
♡kit♡：『嗯??』  
五分钟后…  
♡kit♡：『p'sing，你真的没有生气？』  
sing：）『没有，早去早回』  
♡kit♡：『???? 』  
singto极不情愿的端着酒杯又陷进了沙发，〔p？什么时候关系那么好的？还要这么晚了请吃饭？还没发现我生气？今天可是你生日！〕脑子里止不住胡思乱想的singto眼睛一斜瞟到了床头那个锁上的床头柜，嘴角立马自然的微微翘起〔kit，你对危险的定义根本毫无所知……〕

…………………………………………………………………………

“吱呀”一声，门被打开了，房间里一片漆黑，krist有些奇怪，刚准备去摸墙上的开关，就被一个黑影反剪住了双臂，“咔嗒”，krist一惊，大力的挣扎了起来，不料双手被扭到了背后拷了起来，人也被抵到了墙边，好像是知道他弱点似的，在颈边迅速呼出一口热气，那口气顺着耳廓冲进了大脑，krist迅速的软了下来。  
『kit，回家迟的孩子可不是一个好孩子哦』  
一个极其性感且富有磁性的声音在身后响起  
『现在已经11：29了，你还记得答应过我什么吗？』  
属于singto的香水味夹杂着红酒的清香，一阵阵的话语刺激着krist的大脑皮层，清醒的大脑一下子就变得晕晕乎乎的  
『p'sing？你…喝酒了？』  
krist下意识的一问，结果singto将他整个人贴向墙面『回答我kit，你答应我什么了？』krist双手被铐在身后，眼前还是那面漆黑墙，但是singto在他身上不听游走的手却在一直煽风点火，引起一阵阵色情的喟叹  
『十……十点半会……到家』  
krist断断续续的说  
『为什么晚了这么久？』  
krist察觉到singto的手随着向下的趋势慢慢的触碰到了它已经抬头的小兄弟并且隔着厚厚的布料正轻轻的揉搓着  
『p'god……偶然间……碰到的，就…就在餐桌上……多…聊了一会』  
即使已经经历过很多次性事的krist身体依旧极其敏感，完全经不起这样的挑逗，大张着嘴，胸脯猛烈的起伏着，胸前的两粒迅速的充血并随着身体的起伏在墙上摩擦着，身上已经出现了淡淡的红色，前列腺液快速的分泌着，打湿了包裹着炙热的那片薄薄的布料  
『p'god？』  
singto发出了疑问但没有停下手上的动作，反而将身子紧贴上了krist的后背，使krist不得不紧贴着墙面。前面是冰凉的墙面，后面是炙热的身躯，巨大的反差带给krist一种别样的快感，可能是暧昧的气息太过浓重，混沌了krist的大脑，口无遮拦道  
『p…p'god你见过的……他人很好…今天还……唔！』  
话还没说完一个霸道而又热烈的吻就堵住了krist的双唇，一个手大力的将krist翻转过来正面面对自己，然后左手按住krist毛绒绒的脑袋加深了这个色气的吻，带有酒气的唇瓣挑逗似的辗转着，舌尖巧妙的撬开他的牙齿，侵略进口腔的腹地，两条舌纠缠在一起，搜刮着对方的津液，掠夺着对方的氧气。右手隔着衬衫揉捏着胸前的两朵缨红，挑起一阵阵的欲火，吻毕，singto的舌尖勾带着银丝退了出来，按开了玄关一个昏黄的橘灯，眼前的的krist被突然按开的灯光晃了眼睛，满脸通红，嘴巴也被这个吻折磨的微微肿了起来，嘴边还隐隐地泛着水光，翁声翁气的说道  
『p'sing？』   
singto一只手搂着krist的细腰，抚摸着令人浮想联翩的腰窝，另一只手解开他的皮带，褪下krist的牛仔裤，轻轻勾住白色的三角裤边，大力的往下一扯，小kit一下子就跳了出来，高高的昂着头，前段还汩汩的流着水。singto嘴角一翘，一把握住了小kit，上下撸动着…  
『不听话的孩子要受惩罚哦～kit？』singto轻笑『怎么，kit已经有反应了？你知道和别人吃饭到大半夜是一件多危险的事吗？』  
krist满脸通红的享受着，身上也因为情欲的感染慢慢覆上了一层粉红，胸前的两粒也止不住地挺立起来，singto的手茧不时划过铃口，就着小口吐出的前列腺液涂抹到柱身上，前后撸动着，睡着速度的加快，krist的身体一阵阵的颤抖着，湿漉漉的大眼睛失神的望着头上的灯光，水润的双唇被死死的咬住，强迫自己不发出那种羞耻的声音，但是灭顶的快感还是让嘴巴里不时传出甜腻的呻吟声  
『p'sing～哈啊……嗯…啊……』  
Singto没有听到回答，坏心眼地又加快了速度，在清楚的感受到krist要身寸的时候停了手，小kit跳动着，仿佛一点都不满意，krist急的眼泪大颗的顺着脸颊滑下来  
『p'sing，让我射…求求你……kit…kit好难受……』   
singto沉默着，霸道的吻凑上了krist细白的颈脖，发泄似的留下一朵朵的红梅，末了，牙齿在锁骨上留下一个深深的牙印，疼得krist一阵痛呼，挣扎起来  
“啪”一个响亮的巴掌响在了圆润的翘臀上，留下浅浅的红色手印  
『坏孩子是不可以提要求的，kit』  
singto直直的看着krist，krist觉得莫名的有些吃味，singto快速的解开了krist还反拷在身后的手，但下一秒就在身前拷在了一起，没等krist反应就钻进了他的怀抱，一把捞起眼前的人打横抱了起老，朝卧室走去，krist被突然的公主抱吓了一跳，紧紧的抱住了Singto，门是虚掩的，singto一脚踹开房门，又吓的怀里人一惊，singto径直的走到床前，将krist扔到了床上，krist茫然的看着singto，身下的小kit还高高得昂着头，反应过来的krist顾不得眼前还有一头大狮子在虎视眈眈的盯着他，双手向自己的小兄弟摸去准备释放自己身体的燥热，不料却被厉声阻止  
『不许摸！』  
『p'sing…我难受……』  
『难受？今天可是要受罚的，这样吧，先给自己扩张，我们今晚玩点不一样的』  
singto玩味的看着krist满脸潮红的把手指在嘴里允吸了一阵，带出一指的口水艰难的伸向自己的小穴，食指在小穴里抽动着，紧咬着下唇，一缕银丝还挂在嘴边，半裸的身子难耐地扭动着，双腿呈M状大开着，粉嫩的小穴就这样暴露在了singto的眼。singto的喉结不断上下滑动着，被内裤紧包的火热也不禁胀大了几分，krist的手指在小穴里不断的抽动、抠挖着刺激肠道却始终找不到令人头皮发麻的那一点  
『嗯…啊…p'…p'sing……我好难受……啊……哈…』   
粉嫩的小穴泛着水光，像一张饥渴的小嘴紧紧地吸着来回抽动的手指，香艳的场景令人血脉喷张，眼前人却是不为所动，从背后摸出一个跳蛋，拿着床头的润滑油挤了一些，说道  
『kit的身子这么淫～荡～等不及了吧，先把这个吃下去，好不好？』  
krist的脸一下子红的像滴血一般，连带着耳尖也诉说着羞耻，singto一把扯出还流连在小穴里的手指，发出“啵”～的一声，krist认命地将头埋在一边，还不忘反抗一下  
『不…不要～』  
随着异物的推进，krist难受地呜咽出声，但丝毫没有阻挡住跳蛋的进入反而将singto推进的手指也紧紧包裹，krist满脸潮红的忍受着不断的喘气  
『kit还是那么紧呢～舍不得我吗？乖～』  
一边说着一边解开皮带拉下自己的裤子，紫红色的硕大迫不及待地蹦了出来，气宇轩昂的抬着头，马眼处的水光暴露了某人的欲望，singto紧绷着自己的理智线，像盯着即将到手的猎物一样盯着眼前的人  
『过来，给我口，我舒服了就满足你，好不好』  
低沉性感的声音再一次响起，一本正经的开着黄腔，却丝毫没有违和感，此时被欲望冲昏了头脑的krist只想解决自己身体的燥热，丝毫没有意识到自己哥哥那危险的眼神，甩了甩头，像是甩开害羞的情绪一般向singto爬去，立起身子面对着高高翘起的小sing时（emmm，应该是大sing，捂脸逃跑）好像突然明白了一样抬头看了看眼前的singto，脸再一次涨成番茄色，面前人的西服依旧整整齐齐的穿在身上，只是领带被松松垮垮的扯在胸前，只看上半身，活脱脱行走的荷尔蒙，与此时此刻跪在他面前的krist形成了巨大的反差，只不过这位荷尔蒙的下身一直叫嚣着，完全没有冷静下来的趋势。  
krist盯着singto，见态度并没有软下来，只好咽了咽口水心一横，看着曾经进出自己无数次的巨大，张嘴含了进去，不知道说他嘴太小还是singto的太过巨大，krist堪堪含了三分之一，就快顶到了喉咙口 ，krist在心里暗暗地抱怨了一句  
，包裹着炙热的小舌开始活动起来，他现在的技术比第一次时好的多，收起牙齿一一舔过马眼和下面的褶皱，singto眼神一暗，抓住krist的头做起了深喉，一下下的顶着，krist强忍着干呕的想法泪汪汪的看着singto，像是报复般狠狠吸了一口，发出“呲溜”一声，差点让singto就这样交代了出来  
『怎么？嫌我没有惩罚你吗？』  
singto恶狠狠说着打开了跳蛋的开关，调到最大一档，跳蛋在krist身体里疯狂地跳动着，时不时的刺激到深处的那块软肉，krist一下子瘫倒床上大张着嘴呻吟，身体也不短颤抖着，眼神一下子失去了焦距，流着口水，一副淫荡的样子，敏感的后穴快速分泌着粘液，从小穴满满的溢了出来。前面粉嫩的小柱也大口的吐着亮晶晶的液体，整个画面淫靡又香艳。  
『啊啊啊……不…不要啊……p'sing……啊……拿…拿出去……我…受不……了了……啊……』  
跳蛋依旧在身体里跳跃着，不断的刺激着那个点，可口的人儿扭动着腰肢，手指死命的扣住床单，生理泪水不住地滑落，口中的呻吟一声声的敲打着singto的理智线  
『p'sing…求…求你……拿出…去……啊～』  
随着一声高亢的呻吟，一股白浊喷射而出，高潮过的krist像一条脱水的鱼，躺在床上眼神迷离的看着前方，大口的换着气，身上的衬衫早被脱下挂在了被铐住的双手上。跳蛋还在不断工作着，后穴早已变的泥泞不堪，粉嫩的小嘴不断吟哦着，像是对眼前人盛情的邀请。singto拿出床头冰桶里的一块冰块，顺着Krist的锁骨满满的向下滑着，摩擦着胸前挺立的红豆，刺激的身下人惊呼出声，糯糯的说着  
『p'sing……冰…不…不要……』  
冰凉的触感压下了身体的邪火，只见singto将冰块叼了起来，向krist的身下探去，含着冰块的嘴一下子包裹住挺立的炙热，冰与火的交融带给krist灭顶的快感，颤抖着伸出手按着singto的头，加快了速度，没一会又交代了出来，singto就着冰块一起咽了下去，宠溺的亲吻了krist大腿根部  
『p'sing……脏…』krist红着脸道  
『怎么会脏呢～kit最甜了～』说着作势亲吻了krist软下去的小柱  
『p'sing……kit…kit想要……』细若蚊蝇的声音嗡嗡的响起  
『kit想要什么？不说明白我可不知道哦～』Singto开口，调戏着早已经熟透的krist  
『想要p'sing的大肉棒……』krist一把扯过旁边的被子试图掩盖红透的脸  
『真乖～叫声哥哥，叫哥哥就给你，呐～kiiiiit～？』  
『哥哥～』被子里的人自暴自弃的说道  
『什么？我没听见啊～』singto笑到  
只见krist慢慢地探出半个脑袋，泪汪汪的眼睛心虚瞟过singto『哥哥～』  
singto心情一下子就好了，一把拽过krist，把双腿高高的抬起，扯出身体里的跳蛋，二话不说就挺近而入，即使被开拓过的小穴也一下子适应不了，紧紧的吸住singto的炙热，爽的头皮发麻，低吼一声就全部挺了进去，等待krist慢慢适应，后穴的疼痛慢慢被升起的快感替代，这些快感让krist感到很陌生而又熟悉，而身体也诚实的做出了反应，渐渐地，小肉棒挺了起来，后穴也升起了麻痒的感觉。不自觉一张一合，慢慢放松钳制，甚至希望singto的炙热动一动，好帮他止止后穴的痒。可是singto就是不动，krist有点着急，蹭了蹭singto，继续撒娇  
『p'sing～动……动一下嘛～』男人却不为所动  
『kit，叫声哥哥，求哥哥给你，快』  
被情欲操控的krist急得眼泪就要往下掉，完全顾不上害臊，哑着嗓子奶声奶气的说道  
『哥哥～求求你，kit……kit想要…』  
『想要什么？』singto坏心眼地又加了一句  
『想要哥哥干我，求求你哥哥，快给我……』  
暗红的眸色交织最剧烈的欲望，没有什么比身下人的邀请更能让男人失控的了。他依言挺动腰腹，燥热的情欲受不了矫揉造作的技巧，直接大开大合地肏干起来。大肉棒退得几乎要全部离开小穴了，再一举全挺进小穴深处，连那巨大底下的囊球都塞了些进去。  
　　被抛高，再被狠狠下拉，小穴被大肉棒狠狠撞击，摩擦着娇嫩的肠壁，硕大的头部搔刮着小穴深处的嫩肉。上来就是这么狠命地玩干，娇嫩小穴哪受得住，krist被他的巨大顶得全身痉挛，没几下就哭喊着要射精。  
　　singto低吼一声红着眼继续操干越发紧致服软的小穴，这才多久，又哪里肯放krist射出来，而且惩罚一定不能早早就收手，所以singto打算让他可爱的弟弟在最后射一次，现在么，当然不行。  
　　一手从后面绕到Krist的前面，掐住小肉棒的前端，堵着那里的小口，singto用强硬的口气说道：『不准射，我们一起，听话～』　　  
『p'sing……啊～欺……负……嗯～p'sing……欺负……人……呜呜呜～kit……Kit……要射……要』  
krist此刻已经泪流满面了，抽泣得话都说不全，断断续续地被停不下来的嗯嗯啊啊打断，好不容易说完了，又被拖入情欲欢畅。singto心疼归心疼，下了决定的事还是要执行到底的，更何况惩罚一定要进行到底。  
　　放在白日里，Krist哭得这么凄惨，早就心疼地什么都应下来，偏偏放在现在，singto只觉得，Krist越哭他就越兴奋，埋在小穴深处的大肉棒都粗了几分。krist哪里会察觉不到这变化啊！本就绷紧了的小穴又被强硬地撑开到极致，大肉棒上嘟嘟直跳的经脉好似在敲打肠壁，敲得整个小穴都震颤起来。当大肉棒的头部在哪敏感点上死死碾压的时候，Krist终于受不了了。  
　　“啊！！！”一声大叫，Krist僵直了几秒，然后全身像被抽了气，全身无力地软在singto怀singto一愣，发现后穴软得一塌糊涂，更有许多肠液淌出来冲刷大肉棒，小穴湿哒哒得格外乖巧，肠壁全部收紧抚摸大肉棒，吸允着大肉棒的每个地方。  
　　但是singto也发现，他的krist前面根本就没射！小肉棒依然挺立！  
　　一瞬间，singto就明白其中道理，暗叹他的n'kit还真是天赋异禀啊！才一次就已经学会用后穴高潮了呀！他原本还在心疼krist，犹豫着要不要早点结束这场欢爱，或者让他多射几次，如今看来，他的kit果然是个宝贝，既然如此了，那他也就不客气了！  
　　换了个姿势，singto放下krist一条腿，另一条腿抬高，两条腿几乎成了直线。就着这个姿势singto在那刚刚高潮过的小穴里又开始了新一轮抽弄。  
　　“嗯～p'sing……慢……慢点……”刚刚高潮的小穴是那么敏感，哪经得起大肉棒毫不怜惜地乍肏干啊，全身都颤抖起来。身前的小肉棒被夹在两人中间，紧贴着singto的小腹，随着抽动而摩擦着。两颗红灿灿的首乳随着身体晃动而摆动，简直是在诱惑男人快去将它们玩坏，singto自然是毫不客气就啃咬起来。  
　　全身敏感处都被玩弄，Krist酸软的腰肢和大腿很快就撑不住这个姿势，渐渐滑了下去，要不是腰间有singto抱住，他早就瘫软在地板上了。  
　　singto也知道这姿势有些累，又抽弄了几十下，就干脆地抽了出来，又将krist换了个姿势，让krist趴在床上，掰开他的双腿露出被操弄得有些红肿外翻的小穴。singto眸色一深，大肉棒抵在小穴口慢慢往里送，大肉棒进得缓慢，但很坚决，分毫不给小穴退避的机会。  
　　缓慢的动作给了krist更大的感触，大肉棒破开肠肉深入占有侵犯，快感随之侵入骨髓。krist只觉得，那肉棒太大，大到撑得小穴犯疼；那大肉棒太烫，烫得肠肉恨不得缴起来；那大肉棒也太长，一直进一直进，进到深得不得了的地方，好像要从他喉头顶出来一样……  
　　『不……太深……太……嗯～p'sing……别……进了……唔』  
大肉棒恐怖的征伐krist再一次留下泪水，他晃着头企图singto放过他，那玩意太大了。singto充耳不闻，用大肉棒劈开甬道进到最深处，柔软而紧致的后穴让singto发出舒服的喟叹。krist还没松上一口气，大肉棒就在小穴里开始了它的横征暴敛，没有技巧，只有最原始的律动，如一头巨大的野兽，将温软的洞穴搅得天翻地覆，直到穴内洪水泛滥，温柔乖巧得随意它的出入，这才放缓了力道，熟练的找到那块软肉。嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟根本停不下来，krist早就将羞耻丢了去，只有无尽的快感将他包裹……  
　 自然是一夜无眠，来来回回不知道被要了多少次才昏睡过去，一觉睡到了下午，被一阵阵粥的清香以及忍不住饥饿的肚子叫了起来，眼皮还沉重得抬不起来。无比酸痛的后腰，手上留下的勒痕，以及还在流着液体的某处无一不昭示了昨夜的疯狂，krist暗暗的下定了决心，以后再也不在外面和别人吃饭了，这种惩罚真是经不起第二次了……

 

——————————————————————

小剧场  
k：为什么不告诉我是生日，不然我才不会那么晚回来☹️  
s：嗷？你要是回来早了我的惊喜不就没了??  
k：所以我的惊喜就是三天下不来床？今天睡沙发??  
s：真的？你就不好奇我为什么会有那个吗??  
k：你个满脑子五十度灰的下半身禽兽(◣_◢)说！跳蛋哪来的？??  
s：不告诉你??  
k：分手分手，这日子没法过了??  
s：我想想??猫尾，震动棒，绳子，蜡烛还有……  
k：p，我最爱你了??今天我们去哪吃饭鸭？  
s内心OS：告诉你了还有的玩吗？切～

 

第一次写文，不好的地方一定要指出来，有空了会开新坑，大家一定要捧场啊(⺣◡⺣)♡  
——南冥大总攻


End file.
